A high voltage electrical outlet is typically contained in an outlet box that is mounted on a wall. The outlet box may be configured for attachment to a stud in a wall under construction, or may be configured as an “old work” box that is mounted in an opening cut into an existing wall A low voltage receptacle also may be mounted on a newly constructed wall or an existing wall, and in some cases is mounted on or beside a high voltage outlet box.